Quincy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Quincy belongs to Serial. Please don't use her without permission. My hopes are so high, ''' '''that your kiss might kill me Despite the fact that most dragons would categorize Quinn as a "hipster", she prefers not to be stereotyped. She can be identified as the well-dressed SandWing on the streets, playing her guitar in hopes of collecting enough spare change to fund her trip to college. She is constantly moving, and never stays in the same city for two months. She would love to settle down and stay somewhere, but she needs to travel to make money, and she needs money to accomplish her dream, so until she either wins the lottery or else-wise earns the money, she will be a traveler. So won't you kill me, ''' '''so I die happy =Description= Built very small and lithely, Quinn is small enough to weave through the crowded city streets with ease, unless she is dragging along her guitar case: which most dragons joke "it weights as much as she does". She stands at about the shoulder height of the average SeaWing, and is dwarfed by others from her tribe. She is skinny and lanky, and has very little muscle to her bones. She is often described as "petite, cute, and harmless", though she doesn't really like being summed up in few words. She stands with a comfortable posture: not too stiff, but not slouchy or lazy appearing. She has an eager glint in her eyes, and almost always has a pleasant smile smeared on her snout. Her scales are a pale, dusty tan color, masked with a pearly sheen that reflects light dully. Her underscales are a dull white, and are almost matte. A thin row of scales that directly protect her spine are a darker, more ruddy tan, and look almost metallic in contrast to the rest of her very pale scales. The sail that flares from her back and neck is longer than an average SandWing's, and is colored the same dull white as her underbelly. Her wing membranes are also this white, and her wings themselves are smaller than normal, relatively, and are almost always folded tightly against her back. Her horns and claws are immaculate white, though her talons are usually covered in paint or glue or some other mess. Quinn often wears makeup, but never too much; "Just a little bit of eyeliner goes a long way". She does admit she dresses kind of hipsterish, but she prefers to be a little more classy and formal than the average hipster. She usually wears a beanie, and a pair of thick-framed, squareish glasses. Usually, she can be seen in either a semi-formal suit (almost always in a light color) or other collared shirt. She doesn't wear very feminine clothing, and proudly states that she never has and never will wear a dress or skirt. She usually has a bowtie or necktie, and is often mistaken for a male. She doesn't mind being misgendered too badly, but if it gets too repetitive she will correct them. For body modifications, Quinn is perfectly content with just her small, black gauges and nose ring. She promised herself though that if she makes it into the college she wants, she was going to get a tattoo; she doesn't know where, or of what, but she knows that she will get one if she gets in. She also dyed the tips of her white sail with a pale green, or will sometimes use another color if she feels like switching it up. My heart is yours to fill or burst, ''' '''to break or bury =Personality= Quinn strongly dislikes stereotypes and summaries of a dragon, and would prefer an in-depth description of herself instead of the short summary I usually put at the top of this section. Optimistic at heart despite her slightly sarcastic demeanor, Quinn is definitely considered a dreamer. She came from a struggling household and less than ideal life before becoming a musician, but she uses her past experiences to motivate herself. She has huge aspirations, and is willing to put the work in to reach them. She has often been called "stubborn as an I don't know, I mean it in the sense of a donkey o>o", as she never quits anything. She doesn't think her persistence is much of a flaw, though she knows she can be kind of annoying and relentless. She rarely gets discouraged, and even if she was to be disappointed, she would quickly jump back to her feet. It would take something catastrophic to ruin her go-getting, sure-footed attitude. Quinn treats other dragons with respect, with the exception of haters or other prejudicial dragons, and knows that not everyone can spare some change for her music. She is very kind and doesn't judge others if they don't drop any money for her. She is also very trusting, and doesn't mind sharing. She likes being selfless, despite the fact that she knows that she does have a selfish side inside of her; she just buries is too deep for it to surface often. She was not the most social dragon in high school; she had a few friends, but could never really get very close to any of them because either she was being too socially awkward and weird, or they were a little weirded out by her sexuality. She didn't really mind though, cause she is incredibly independent. She doesn't like when others judge her, but tries not to let it get to her head. She has relatively thick skin when it comes to things she finds offensive, but there are a few specific topics that will inspire intense emotion from her; she particularly hates misogynist comments, homophobic comments, or any hatred towards alcoholics or drug addicts. She greatly sympathized with all of said parties, and really wishes others would just accept that not everyone is cookie cutter, or not everyone is perfect, and move on. Quinn is often called very relaxed, but she is more of an "internal squee-er" than showing her emotion upfront on her face. She likes to put of an air of "coolness" and "chillness", but often she is either panicking or elsewise freaking out mentally. or wear as jewelery, ''' '''which ever you prefer =Abilities= Being a SandWing, Quinn has all of the average abilities of her tribe. She has a venomous barb and can breath fire, but never uses either, since she is more of a mellow city-dragon. She has never actually used either, and would not know how to use them if faced with a conflict. She is unsure how to "be a dragon", she says, and it is a slight mark of shame on her shadow. She can, at most, cough up a tiny plume of smoke, but that's it. She keeps her tail tightly coiled, so that the venomous barb is tucked away and is not a hazard to any passersby. She also has never flown before, and has no idea how she would do that. She doesn't feel the need to fly, so she hasn't bothered to learn. As far as physical abilities regarding fitness, Quinn is lacking. She is not incredibly active, though she does walk quite a lot. She is not very strong, and struggles to haul her guitar case from city to city. She can walk long distances, and can go long spans of time on little to no sleep, and overall has great stamina. She is not very coordinated when it comes to sports, but can play the guitar well and can do art projects rather impressively as well. As far as intellect goes, Quinn is most likely not going to win any awards. She can make it through school, and managed to keep up in her honors classes, but never passed with a solid A, and was often more on the B side of the honors spectrum. She did well in her music classes and in her art class, but was not fond of math and science in the least. History was tolerable, but she liked literature and writing the most. To make money, Quinn is primarily a street musician. She plays acoustic guitar on sidewalks and hopes for spare change. She plays mainly alternative music, but will do acoustic covers of rock or pop songs as well. She mainly does covers, and is nervous about singing and playing her own songs, so she sticks to either songs she really loves or songs that are popular. As for art, she does mainly very abstract, collage or sculpture-esque projects. She often tries to sell her artwork, but can never sell enough to be worthwhile. this walk that we shared together, ''' '''The streets were wet =History= Quinn grew up in a struggling household; her mom was single, and her father had left when Quinn was 2, right after her little sister was hatched. Her mom had to pick up lots of jobs, and struggled to make payments, and often fell behind on rent. Quinn and her sister were young, and couldn't help much, but they tried every way they could: lemonade stands, car washes, pet sitting, dragonet sitting, anything they could think of that they could do as dragonets to help their mom out. The three of them managed to make it by the skin of their teeth every time, and they grew incredibly close. They always used the motto "we're girls, of course we can do it!", and loved the feeling of making the payments, and seeing the small amount of money they would have left over. Her mom always claimed that having her husband leave the family was the best thing that ever happened to them, and that despite the fact that they were poor, they were a great family. And for a while, Quinn believed it. And you stood at your door ''' '''with your hands on my waist, =Relationships= Root: Caution: lethal level of adorableness. Read at your own risk. Tangerine: to be developed <3 and you kissed me ''' '''like you meant it =Trivia= :◯ She loves coffee :◯ She may have a slight obsession with polka dots ::◯ She also loves plaid and solids, but polka dots is her favorite pattern :◯ Her favorite band is a widely unknown alternative band called If Found And I knew that you meant it, ''' '''that you meant it =Gallery= Omgiactuallylikethisone.png|original concept sketch Quinn.feather.jpg|by Feather!! :3 Quinnnyyyyy.png Quinnimage.png|by Sandy!! :3 Quinnnysketch.png Quinnhumanizeddd.png|humanized o>o 2015-07-23_164051.jpg|by Myth! :333 {| Category:Characters (Fanma [[Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+